


I Think I Love Her

by fictionalgalaxies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, alex is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Based on this prompt from @seabiscuits-us on Tumblr, for Supergirl Secret Santa:Alex and Lena grow closer (how? Who knows!) and she ends up getting wiser to her crush on Kara. Alex tries to figure out if Kara feels the same way and unwittingly ends up playing match makerMerry Christmas!!





	I Think I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seabiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabiscuit/gifts).



On a Monday night, Alex was working in her lab. She had been working on a new piece of technology for weeks, and she still hadn’t made much progress. Frustrated, she threw it down on the table, and reached for her phone. She had grown closer to Lena in the past few months, bonding over conversations about technology and science at game night, and she knew that if there was anyone who could help her, it would be Lena Luthor. 

“Hey Lena, are you busy Friday night?” Alex asked. “I was hoping you’d be able to help with this new piece of technology I’m working on.”

“Sorry, Alex, but I’ve already got plans,” Lena replied. 

“Oh. With who?” Asked Alex. 

“Um, actually, I’m going out to dinner with Kara, and then we’re going to a movie,” said Lena. 

“Dinner and a movie?” Alex asked with a smirk. “Sounds like a date.”

“Ugh, I wish,” Lena groaned. 

“Wait, did I hear you correctly? You want to go on a date with my sister? Oh my gosh, I was right!” 

“Crap. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Yeah. I’ve been in love with her since the day I met her.”

“Aww that’s so cute and romantic,” said Alex. “Can I help you see if she feels the same way?”

“You don’t have to help me.”

“But I want to,” Alex said. “Please. You guys would be so cute together!”

“Okay, fine,” said Lena. “But only because you really want to.”

“Great,” said Alex. “So here’s what we’ll do: I’ll try to figure out if she likes anyone, and if she likes you, I’ll convince her to ask you out. If this goes well, that dinner on Friday might end up being a date after all.”

“Won’t she get suspicious when you ask her?” Lena asked. 

“Kara?” Alex asked with a laugh. “Definitely not, she can be pretty oblivious. In fact, I’m pretty sure she likes you, and just hasn’t told anyone yet. Plus, I won’t be asking about you specifically, just if she likes anyone at all.”

“Okay. Thank you so much for your your help, Alex.”

“Of course, Lena. I’ll call you when I have new information. Bye”

“Bye.”

* * *

“Hey, Kara, can I ask you something?” Alex asked, turning to face Kara. It was Tuesday, and Alex and Kara were having a sister night. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Kara replied. 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve seemed a lot happier recently. Happier than I’ve see you in a really long time. And you seem like you’re over Mon-El. I was just wondering, do you like someone else? Or are you dating someone?” Asked Alex. 

“No...I’m not dating anyone,” Kara said. 

“You know you didn’t answer my first question,” said Alex. 

“Oh...um, no, I don’t like anyone right now.”

“Seriously, Kara? You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met. Tell me, who is he?”

“Well, um, here’s the thing...”

“What?” asked Alex. 

“It’s not a ‘he’, actually.”

“Kara, why didn’t you tell me? You knew I’d be supportive!” 

“I think I was just scared. I’ve never had a crush on a girl before, and to be honest, I wasn’t even sure I liked her until recently,” Kara said. 

“So, who is she?” Alex asked. 

“Uh...Lena,” Kara mumbled. 

“Seriously?” Alex said. “I can’t believe I was right!”

“Wait, you knew I liked her?”

“I suspected it.”

“How?” Asked Kara. 

“Well honestly, it’s pretty obvious on both sides. You both look at each other with heart eyes.”

“You think she likes me back?”

“Definitely,” said Alex. “You know, she mentioned to me that you guys are going to dinner and a movie on Friday. You should tell her that you want it to be a date.”

“Oh, no, I can’t do that,” Kara said. “I’m too nervous. She’s never going to say yes.”

“Kara, you’re so oblivious. Of course she’ll say yes. It’s so obvious that she’s in love with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m positive. Trust me, just ask her if she would be interested in making your dinner and movie on Friday into a date. She’ll say yes for sure.”

“Ok...I think I’m going to text her now.”

> Kara: Hey, Lena, can I ask you something??
> 
> Lena: Of course Kara, you know you can ask me anything. 
> 
> Kara: So you know how we’re going to dinner and a movie on Friday?
> 
> Lena: Yeah. Are you busy? We can cancel if you need to. 
> 
> Kara: No! I’m not busy. And I’m really excited. I actually wanted to ask you something about Friday though. 
> 
> Lena: Ask away!
> 
> Kara: Ok. Would you um maybe be interested in turning Friday into a date?
> 
> Kara: I really really like you. I have for a while actually. 
> 
> Lena: You like me??!!
> 
> Kara: Yeah. I’m sorry if that makes things awkward between us. 
> 
> Lena: Seriously, Kara? You’re even more oblivious than Alex said you are. 
> 
> Kara: ...?
> 
> Lena: I told her that I like you yesterday. She said she was pretty sure that you like me, but that you had no idea that I like you. 
> 
> Kara: !!!!!
> 
> Kara: You like me? And Alex knew, and didn’t tell me?
> 
> Lena: Of course I do, Kara. You’re amazing, and kind, and beautiful. And I’m sorry Alex didn’t tell you, but I asked her not to. 
> 
> Kara: Aww, Lena, you’re so sweet! Hey, you never answered my question! Do you want Friday to be a date?
> 
> Lena: Definitely! ❤️
> 
> Kara: Yay!!!!!!
> 
> Kara: Can we talk more in the morning? It’s sister night, and Alex is still here, waiting for an update probably. 
> 
> Lena: Of course! Talk to you in the morning. ❤️
> 
> Kara: Goodnight❤️

“Alex!” Kara said. “She likes me! She actually likes me back!” 

“I told you. So is Friday going to be a date?”

 

“Yep!” said Kara. “I’m so excited! I know it’s kind of early to say this, but I think I love her.”

“I’m actually surprised you didn’t say that sooner,” Alex said, with a laugh. “But don’t worry. She loves you too.”

* * *

> Lena: Good morning❤️
> 
> Kara: Morning❤️
> 
> Kara: Can I ask you another question?
> 
> Lena: Of course you can. 
> 
> Kara: I know this is kind of soon, since you know, we haven’t been on a date or anything, but will you be my girlfriend?
> 
> Lena: !!!
> 
> Lena: Yes! I love you so much, Kara
> 
> Kara: I love you too❤️


End file.
